Morganite Bérylune/Future
This page features content about Morganite Bérylune post-Ever After High. The runaway heiress Morgane has reduced her name to a single forgettable yet omnipotent letter, M, befitting her current career. She likes to consider herself anybody’s helpful NPC. Character Appearance Personality Good artists copy. Great artists steal. M has taken the traits of a monotheistic deity to build her own image. In a walnutshell, M is woke af. M is very self-aware. She is conscious about her own limitations and would rather direct a client to professionals rather than deal with problems she feels unqualified to solve. M tries her best to exercise compassionate empathy in that she tries to understand the situation from other people's perspectives. However, her brand of empathy leans towards the logical variant and therefore can sometimes feel mechanical. No matter how wild her imagination is, M knows just because she has put herself someone’s shoes doesn’t mean she has walked the same path. M’s way of life is built on impossible dreams. She’s on a quixotic journey help the world find the true meaning of happiness, in whatever way that suits everyone. She understands that each person (or to be broader, any species with humanlike intelligence) has their own needs, wants and values that influence what makes them happy so in her mind, it’s not the best idea to shoehorn everybody into the same mold. M avoids taking sides but when needed, she’d choose the one that makes most sense to her and would help to bring all parties involved to a compromise. With the belief that people can change for the better or for worse, M would not hesitate to change sides should it benefit the situation. This along with the fact that she wings everything would make M seem unreliable. History Meeting Artie Riddleton Relationships Maxixe Bérylune (sister) Artemisia Riddleton “Pepper” Able to see through glamours thanks to her monocle, Morgan was quick to point out that Pepper was nothing like what Artie described of him. Instead of a furry woodland elf, she saw a young tall man who’s got dark curly hair and tanned skin. She also saw instances of him dispersing into a red cloud of smoke and floating around in said form while Artie can’t see it. Morgan knows this man is anything but an elf and suspects he’s some kind of djinn, due to his human-like appearance and ability to turn to smoke. She’s highly suspicious of his presence in the kid’s life and wants to get to the bottom of this, though she hasn’t told Artie about her thoughts. Fairy Tale - Generic Fairy Godparent & The Traveling Companion :''Main Articles:Fairy godmother & The Traveling Companion Parallels *Fairy godmother trope: **Morganite makes deals with people in return for their random acts of kindness. **Morgan is a fairy, duh. Adult Morgan wears white clothes as a nod to Vietnamese fairy godfathers. *The traveling companion: **Morgan is Artie’s surrogate mentor on her journey. **Morgan drops hints to help Artie in her journey, even though she might have discovered more specific information from her observations. Outfits Basic Quotes Trivia *Her theme song at this stage would be Immortal by Marina and the Diamonds. Concept I just got the idea of Morganite becoming a godlike mentor figure after listening to Ariana Grande’s song God Is A Woman. This version of Morgan is heavily inspired by the interpretation of God played by Morgan Freeman in Bruce Almighty, which can be seen in her snow white clothing and Morganite’s free-range but supportive parenting style that she uses with the people she helps. Morgan choosing to serve who she finds worthy was inspired by Brienne of Tarth from Game of Thrones. The clothes worn by the adult Morganite is inspired by modest fashion and the costume designs for Jesus in various Jesus Christ Superstar productions. Creative Predecessors *Sophia Jenkins along with her subsequent incarnations Scarlet Jenkins as part of the Regal Academy and Descendants fandoms. *Agnes Enchanteur: She was the daughter of The Enchantress from Beauty and The Beast and was another Descendants OC of mine. Adult Morganite’s fashion, actions and beliefs are similar to those of the original concept for Agnes in that they are both skilled hooded thieves who want to change the world through small acts of random kindness, though Agnes’ activities were restricted to the Isle of the Lost, where she snuck in to smuggle resources for its residents. Category:Subpages